


New Chapters

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: There were times that Allison didn’t think she’d ever get here.There were times that Allison didn’t think any of them, or at least all of them, would ever get here.





	New Chapters

There were times that Allison didn’t think she’d ever get here. 

There’s a scar on her belly, a constant reminder of how close she was to never graduating, never growing up; a constant reminder of the recovery that almost put her behind in school by another year. If it hadn’t been for her friends, she was pretty sure she _would_ have been held back a year, and that she wouldn’t be here right now, feeling too hot in her robes, squinting against the sun as she looks for her dad in the seats.

Once she spots him, she looks around at her friends. At Stiles, with the bags under his eyes; less noticeable now, getting better every day, but still there, like a visible stain permeating his skin, carrying with him everything he’s been through. Then at Scott, who keeps looking around at them too, checking on them, reassuring himself that his friends, his pack, are safe. At Kira, who smiles back at her when their gazes catch, the same feeling of awe and relief that Allison feels palpable on Kira’s face.

There were times that Allison didn’t think _any_ of them, or at least all of them, would ever get here.

Her mind flashes to Jackson, about to start university in London, to Isaac, taking a gap year in France, both of them needing to get as far away from Beacon Hills as possible. She thinks of Erica’s wild smile and Boyd’s quiet calm and Aiden’s courage to be a better person and feels that little hollow open up in her belly, grief seeping into her veins.

Not all of them _did_ make it to graduation.

It feels surreal, almost like a dream. The ceremony seems to be over between one breath and the next, and then there’s caps being thrown in the air and pictures and hugs and celebrations and above it all, bright, bubbly, relieved laughter shared by everyone in the graduating class. It’s a relief they all share, that they _made_ it, that it’s over, even if the majority of the students crowding around Allison have no idea just how much harder she and her friends have fought to get to this moment.

There are tears in her dad’s eyes. His arms are tight around her, his smile proud.

“She’d have been so proud of you,” he says quietly.

For a second, Allison can’t breathe past the tight feeling in her chest. She hugs him back and then turns away, searching for Kira. She sees her with her parents, talking fast, a big smile on her face. Allison doesn’t want to interrupt the moment, not when Kira’s parents look so damn happy too, but she catches Kira’s gaze and gives a little wink. 

A long summer stretches ahead of them. Allison has no idea what it will bring. She hopes that it will be quiet, peaceful, but deep in her bones, she knows how unlikely that is.  
And in the Fall, none of them will be in Beacon Hills anymore. They’re all going to different colleges, different corners of the country, even different corners of the world in Allison’s case. Everything will be different. She won’t see her friends faces every day anymore.

But as people start leaving, heading to various parties and dinners and family celebrations, Allison feels Kira’s hand slip into hers and she smiles. She has no idea what the future holds, but right now, she has her girlfriend at her side and she can see her friends up ahead, and that’s enough.


End file.
